Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)
by animalcrackers
Summary: The last day of school for MWPP+L and their last thoughts as they leave Hogwarts forever and go out into the real world. Song-fic to Greenday's Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) Please r/r. Kind of sad, too.


Good Riddance

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)

A/N: This is a song-fic from the MWPP-era by Greenday set on the last day of school for all of them and Lily. Please leave a review at the end and if anyone wants to be a beta-reader or knows of anybody that can beta-read (can you tell that I really need a beta-reader!) for me PLEASE tell them to e-mail me at [wills604@aol.com][1]. Thanks! Oh yeah, the song lyrics are italicized. 

_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_

Sirius Black stood at the edge of the Hogwarts, climbing into a stage coach headed towards Hogsmeade for the Hogwarts Express. Standing up on one of the steps, he craned his neck back towards the castle to get one last view of it before he left it forever. Smiling, he let out a foolish laugh as he felt a tear form at the edge of his eye. Pretending to stoop down to tie his shoe, he wiped his eye as he fumbled with his shoe laces. Looking back at Hogwarts one last time, he couldn't help but feel flustered as he was now graduated, going on to be in the Ministry. Memories of the seven years previous came to his mind as tiny images of James, Remus, Peter and Lily came to his head. 

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why _

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time _

Sirius felt another surge of tears and he stooped down once again, to tie his other shoe muttering some obscene words about his "damn shoelaces that just wouldn't tie." Memories of his past years at Hogwarts once again overwhelmed him and he couldn't help but smile as he thought of all the great times they'd had there. While looking around once more, trying to soak up the 'essence' of Hogwarts, he couldn't help but reminisce about the great times that they had; like the time he and James had told Remus to meet them outside at one in the morning to scare the first year Hufflepuffs that had an Astronomy lesson that night. That night had cemented them as the " Marauders;" Peter hadn't come along until later. He also couldn't help but remember about the time that he and Remus had been spying on James and Lily who were going for a walk and mistakenly climbed into a tree that looked strong enough to support the both of them. The tree had collapsed and they fell right in front of James and Lily, right as they were leaning in to kiss, resulting in a very embarrassed Lily and very mad James. Sirius grinned, knowing that he'd value his memories forever. 

"Sirius, you-hoo, hey buddy; are you going to ever get into that carriage, or are you going to just stand here all day staring at the castle?" Remus queried of his friend. Sirius turned back around, and gave his friend a grin that he was so famous for and slowly climbed into the carriage. 

_It's something unpredictable _

_But in the end is right _

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Remus stood on the steps of the stairs, smiling from ear to ear. He'd never thought that this day would come and he knew that if his parents were alive, they'd be extremely proud of him. Turning around for one last glance of Hogwarts, he smiled knowing that he truly had the best friends in the world. From James, the brave one, who had first made friends with him, even when he was tired, sore and grouchy from the full moon, to Sirius, who had actually figured out that he was a werewolf and who had had to become animagus. Thinking of Lily, he realized that without her, there wouldn't have been any way for him to have passed through school without her constant help in Charms. And Peter. Hmmm, well Peter had been there for him too, although he sometimes had very strange ways of showing it. 

"Get a move on!" someone from behind Remus shouted. Looking around, he saw Lily standing behind him, pushing him into the carriage. Taking one last view of Hogwarts, he pulled himself into the carriage. 

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time _

Lily stepped up onto the step that Remus had been standing on moments earlier wondering what had caught Remus' attention for so long. Turning around, she couldn't help but give a sigh of awe for the gorgeous view that lay before her. The castle lay in the distance, surrounded by clouds with the setting sun's various colors mingled in the fore and background. Lost in the beauty of the castle, she couldn't help but to think of James. Memories from her first year, when she had fallen into the lake and James had given her his cloak and from then on, she had been charmed by his smile, mixed with memories of her seventh year, when he had arranged for a romantic dinner for just the two of them outside on the far side of the lake that had been lit solely by fairies. Smiling at herself, she let a tear drop from the edge of her eye. 

_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial _

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while _

Lily, regained her self and turned around to face James, who was coming her way. She held out her arms towards him and he quickly scooped her into a sweet kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Lily smiled at James, knowing that they were truly meant to be. Smiling she took a last glance at Hogwarts and stepped into the carriage with James at her side. 

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Peter lugged the muddy trail along, realizing that he'd finally be leaving Hogwarts. In his excitement, he had left a box of Chocolate Frogs behind in his dorm and had had to run back to get them. Upon his return to the loading area for the carriages, he looked around desperately for his friends until he saw James and Lily disappear into a carriage down by the end of the line. Running down towards them, he started to get on the carriage until he realized that it was already full. Shrugging silently to Remus and Sirius' yells that Lily could sit on James' lap, he left the carriage, pausing only to look at Hogwarts. Shrugging, he went to different carriages until he found one with only three people in it. Settling down in the carriage, he looked up to see the face of Severus Snape, and two other seventh year Slytherins that he didn't know. He gave them a tense smile, and for a moment was afraid that they'd beat him up, but then to his surprise, Severus returned the smile. And before Peter knew it, they were chatting, and to his astonishment, he was agreeing to everything that Severus was saying about his friends, and for the first time in his life, he realized that he was jealous of them. He sat back and began to dream of being more powerful than all of them combined. 

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Sirius leaned back in the carriage and dreamt of his memories; he knew that no matter how lonely he would ever be, he'd have the happy memories to comfort him and nothing could take the memories of the best times of his life away from him. 

_It's something unpredictable_

Remus sat back and dreamt of his future; James was going to be an auror; Sirius would be apart of the Magical Hit Squad and he had a job in the Ministry as the Junior Head of the Department of Magical Affairs. Remus realized that he'd never have to spend another day alone; his friends would always be there for him, no matter what. 

_But in the end is right_

James shut his eyes and Lily laid her head down on his chest. Smiling to himself, he dreamt of getting married to her and having a baby, of course always surrounded by his friends. He slowly realized that these past seven years had been the best times of his life and although he was leaving Hogwarts, he'd always have his memories; memories of the best days of his life.

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_I hope you had the time of your life _

A/N: So, did you like it? Or did you hate it? Please leave a review. Thanks! 

~*Wills 

   [1]: mailto:wills604@aol.com



End file.
